


Catch Me If You Can

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kinky_kristmas, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Incest, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pornography, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's been sneaking into Bill's room to read his dirty mags for quite some time. Now if only she doesn't get caught...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for Tamlane for Kinky Kristmas 2013

Ginny lay in bed, listening and waiting. Her pulse raced and she trembled with both fear and excitement, practically holding her breath until she heard the final, barely audible 'click' of the front door that told her Bill had left for work, she was all on her own and the Burrow was now empty,

Well, _nearly_. 

Ron was probably still asleep several floors up, dead to the world for a few hours more, and her mother was outside, gathering eggs and clearing up the back garden. There would be plenty of time to do what she wanted without interruption.

In spite of that, she crept slowly out of the bed, barefoot and clad in a thin nightdress, sneaking across the hall as silently as she could, until she reached the door of Bill's bedroom. It was locked, but she was prepared. Fred and George had taught her how to pick locks the Muggle way, and those skills were essential now. With a few twists of a hair pin purloined from her mother, the door was open.

Carefully, she turned the handle and eased the door open, praying Bill hadn't set any additional security spells or jinxes. This was _Bill's_ room after all, and he was a formidable wizard who valued his privacy. He always had, but since he'd moved home from Egypt, even more so. Ginny couldn't blame him — Fred and George were incorrigible in their attempts to pull pranks on their siblings, and their mum...well, a single day didn't go by where she wasn't prying into Bill's life (along with everyone else's). Especially since he'd called off his engagement to _Her_.

Ginny supposed it was because her mother was curious as to who Bill might or might not be dating, although whether it was because she was desperate for grandchildren, or some attempt to stave off another unacceptable daughter-in-law was anyone's guess. At the mere thought of Bill's dating someone new, Ginny grimaced. She'd never liked any of the girls Bill had brought home over the years; none of them had been good enough for him. She tried to justify her feelings as concern for her brother, wanting the best for him. But Ginny had always been possessive of Bill, never really wanting to share him with any other woman.

She was thankful Bill hadn't been fussed to put any protective spells on the door. Snooping through his things would've been so much more difficult otherwise. Perhaps it was because Fred and George had moved out, and their mum might've finally got the message that Bill didn't want her poking her nose into his business. Or perhaps he'd just been lazy.

Ginny felt a slight pang of guilt that Bill trusted her enough to _not_ be in here. Bill was, and always had been, Ginny's favourite brother and she hated doing anything that might upset him, but it wasn't as if she could ask. The brother who used to let her sit in his lap, who used to rough-house with her, and who'd had tickle fights with her, had grown increasingly distant as she'd grown older, as if she was suddenly a silly _girl_ who needed to be treated with kid gloves, than an actual person. 

In any event, it wasn't as if she gave a toss about who he was dating, or where he went out at night, she told herself. _Hardly._ She just had a terrible curiosity to investigate his things. Specifically the stash of pornography hidden under the loose floorboard beneath his old school trunk.

She'd known about the stash of magazines and photos for ages. She'd overheard Bill tell Charlie about it years ago, while they were both still at school and occupied the bedroom together. It had taken her a very long time to find it, and it had been her first education into the mysterious and sometimes confusing world of Sex. When they'd been younger, her brothers' tastes had been relatively tame. Standard boy stuff, or so she reckoned.

Bill's stash had magazines filled with pretty girls with little or no clothes on, pouting and preening for the camera, sometimes touching themselves, but always showing off their perfect naked bodies to full advantage. Charlie, on the other hand, clearly preferred fit witches (and sometimes wizards) doing incredibly athletic things in various states of undress.

However, since Bill had moved home to work at Gringotts, and definitely since his breakup, his tastes in pornography seemed to have got more and more extreme. Now his magazines featured photographs of women in bondage, sometimes being spanked or whipped or flogged by large, burly wizards or beautiful, sexy witches, sometimes being forced to perform other acts. It had been quite an eye-opening change.

This time was no different. Ginny slid the loose floorboard back, revealing a stack of magazines. She pulled them out, and quickly thumbed through them, putting aside the ones she'd seen before. There were a few new additions to the collection, one of which caught her eye. On the cover was a naked, buxom witch with long red hair spilling down her back, her hands bound at the wrist in front of her. She strained against the ropes holding her, then slowly pivoted around to reveal an flawless, curvy arse, her buttocks reddened as if from spanking. Looking over her shoulder, the witch smirked, then winked at Ginny before turning to face forward again.

The magazine was fairly new, but had signs of having been read; some of the pages had been bookmarked with bent down corners. She flipped through to see what Bill had thought worth saving. To her surprise, each one of the witches being disciplined or dominated was a redhead. Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat, the dull throb of desire growing between her legs. 

Pushing up her nightdress, she shoved one hand under her already soaked knickers, touching herself as she watched the assorted witches moving on the pages in front of her: writhing, sucking, being flogged, being fucked... she imagined herself to be each of them, and despite her best efforts, the wizard doing those things to her kept turning into a tall, thin ginger haired man with an earring... it only took a few quick strokes of her fingertips before she was coming hard, her free fist crammed against her lips to stifle her moans. 

Committing the tantalizing images she'd seen to memory, Ginny gathered up all of Bill's things hastily, put them back in order, and then slipped them back into their hiding place. She took care to replace the floorboard, followed by the battered old trunk, and slipped out of the room, her legs threatening to buckle. Her hands shook as she made sure the door was locked, and then she scurried back into bed before anyone could catch her.

*

Dinner that night was a noisy affair, Fred and George having come home to help themselves to their mother's home and laundry facilities. Bill arrived home from work looking tired and stressed, rushing upstairs to freshen up. When he came down for dinner, he seemed quieter than usual. Ginny caught him looking at her more than once, his expression impassive, immediately turning away when she tried to catch his eye. Usually he did his best to laugh and joke with her, as well as Ron and the Twins, but tonight, his mood was unreadable.

Ginny knew her brother was under a great deal of pressure — the wizarding world was on the brink of war, and the Order of the Phoenix were caught in the midst of the maelstrom. Things had only grown worse since Dumbledore's death. Still, Bill almost always had a smile for her, but not tonight.

She was in the kitchen, piling the dirty plates in the sink by hand and cursing her inability to use magic at home when Bill came in bearing an empty bottle of wine and several empty glasses.

"Hello," said Ginny brightly, hoping to lighten Bill's mood just a little.

Bill didn't respond, setting the bottle and glasses down on the table before crossing the room in a few short strides. 

"How was your day?" she continued, flashing him a broad smile.

Leaning in, Bill pressed his mouth to her ear and said in a harsh whisper "When you're ready for bed tonight, come to my room. We need to talk."

His proximity to her along with the warm breath ghosting against her ear made Ginny shiver. "All right," she agreed. "But why can't we do it now?"

"Later," Bill replied, pulling away. Before she could say anything else, he'd stalked out of the room. 

Her brother paid no attention to her for the rest of the evening, choosing to play a few rounds of Wizard Chess with Ron before announcing he was turning in for the night. 

_He knows._ Ginny thought to herself, her stomach fluttering anxiously. But there could be no way Bill could have a clue she'd been in his room or gone through his things. She'd done it a hundred times before and he'd never cottoned on. Why should tonight be any different?

Despite her reassurances to herself, Ginny did her best to avoid confrontation with Bill, staying downstairs until her mother finally insisted it was late, and that she needed to go to bed. Even then, she took her time in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and combing her hair before going to her room to put on her pyjamas. She made sure to pick out a new, clean nightdress and fresh knickers, although she couldn't have said why. 

She had just pulled the nightdress over her head and smoothed her hair down when there was a light rapping at her door. "Ginny?" she heard Bill's voice on the other side.

"Coming." Her heart was pounding as she went to the door. 

Bill was leaning in the door frame, arms crossed, and doing his best to look casual, but Ginny could sense the tension underneath. "You nearly ready?"

Try as she might, Ginny couldn't come up with any further excuses to avoid what was looking to be an unpleasant discussion with her brother. "Y-yes, I suppose so."

He gave her a curt nod, then headed back towards his room. Ginny dogged at his heels, nervous and confused. She twisted the hem of her nightdress in her fists, Bill's stern demeanour reducing her to feeling like a naughty child rather than the nearly sixteen-year-old she was.

He waited until she'd entered the room, shutting the door behind her with a flick of his wand. Ginny heard the lock click. "Sit." He pointed to the bed. 

Ginny could see his trunk had been moved out of the way, all the contents from beneath the floorboard pulled out and spread on the floor. "I—" she started.

"Sit," he repeated. 

She did as she was told, trying her best not to fidget. 

"You've been going through my things." It was a statement, not a question.

She could feel the slow burn of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks, but she said nothing, doing her best to focus on a spot on the floor rather than looking her brother in the eye. 

"Well?" 

"Well, what?" she managed. She was determined not to lie to him — dissembling wasn't something she was particularly good at, at least not with family, and she suspected he'd see through any excuse or fudging of the truth she might offer up. It was better to say nothing at all.

"You've been in here, poking around in my room, going through my stuff."

Swallowing hard, Ginny replied "Says who?"

Bill let out a snort. "Says the surveillance charm on this." He held up a small statue of a woman with falcon wings, holding a rattle in one hand, an ankh in the other. Ginny recognized her as the Egyptian goddess, Nephthys. Goddess of _protection._ "It records any movement in the room when I'm out, like a Pensieve. It's a little trick I learned from Tonks. I'd set it up to confront Mum if she got too nosey — or Fred and George." He scowled. "I never expected it to be _you_."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Bill cut her off.

"Don't bother denying it, Gin. I've _seen_ what you've got up to in here." The tone in his voice told her just how much he'd witnessed, and her blush deepened.

It was time to take a different tack. "Alright, so what if I have? I didn't nick anything, did I? I was just...curious."

He raised an eyebrow in response. "You could have asked."

"Asked what exactly? 'Bill, brother dear, may I please see your secret stash of porn? The one that you and Charlie have been hiding from everyone for years?'" She rolled her eyes in disdain. "Yes, because that would've gone over so well with you."

It was Bill's turn to blush, his face flaming beneath his freckles. "It wouldn't be appropriate for you of all people to be looking at that sort of thing."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" she countered.

"Well...yes, but that's beside the point. It's a matter of respect. You don't see me going into your room and poring through your possessions, do you?"

"So say you. For all I know, you rifle around in my underwear drawer on a regular basis when I'm not home."

Bill pulled a face, although it seemed force. "I am not even remotely interested in your underwear."

"You're barely interested in me at all." Ginny couldn't help sounding petulant.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I am—"

"Oh, come off it, Bill. You barely speak to me these days. It's like I've grown up, and you've discounted me because I'm a _girl_." Her lip curled up at the word. "Just because I've grown a pair of tits doesn't mean I'm not still a person. I reckon you'd let Ron read your dirty mags if he asked — hell, you'd probably offer them up to him to give him an education."

"Is that what you want? _An education?_ " There was something in Bill's voice that made a frisson of excitement run up Ginny's spine, and her heart beat faster.

"What makes you think I need one, Bill Weasley? I'm not as innocent as you think." She'd lost her virginity to Dean Thomas at the end of her fourth year, and her sexual repertoire had been expanded dramatically thanks to Harry. They'd got up to a lot, albeit hasty and awkward, during their now-defunct relationship over the past year.

The news seemed to rattle Bill. He closed his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose. "Is that what this is about, then? You trying to prove something to me?"

"No! I just was interested in your mags, same as anyone else would be. Why is that so hard to accept? I'm not a child — stop treating me like one!" Frustrated, she reached out and swung at him, smacking him hard in the chest. 

Bill grabbed her arm, gripping her tightly. "You're acting like one right now, Ginny. Like a right spoilt brat. I should put you over my knee and give that pretty little arse of yours a damn good whacking."

Ginny gasped at her brother's words, and he immediately let her go, as if he'd been burned. 

"Merlin, Ginny, I'm sorry — I didn't mean—" Bill insisted.

"Hmmm. I think I'm going to tell Mum all about those magazines," she said, giving him a pointed look. "I think she needs to know what a pervy bastard you are."

Bill blinked, then comprehension began to flood in. "And I think you'd have to tell Mum how you knew I had them in the first place. How you've been sneaking in here for ages to go through them." His voice cracked for a moment, and he swallowed hard before continuing. "And that you've been coming in here wearing only a very skimpy nightdress, and wanking on my floor."

"You wouldn't!" She could only hope she'd injected the right amount of horror and trepidation in her tone. Her legs were shaking, threatening to give way at any moment, and she could only pray Bill truly understood what she was hinting at, and that he wasn't disgusted by the thought.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" He grabbed her wrist again, pulling her closer. She could feel the heat coming off of his skin, keenly aware of the fact that all that separated them was a few thin layers of clothing. She breathed in his scent, masculine and clean and all Bill, pushing aside the nagging reminder in her head that this was her _brother_ , not some other man. "Someone's got to punish you for what you've been up to."

"You wouldn't dare." Glancing up, Ginny's eyes met his, that cool blue gaze of his filled with both fear and desire. 

"Wouldn't I?" In one smooth move, Bill yanked her to her feet and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth against hers. Ginny moaned against his lips, yielding as he pushed his tongue between her lips. 

They kissed furiously, Bill's hands seemingly everywhere at once, touching, stroking, squeezing. He pulled away, panting hard. Before she could say another word, he'd pivoted them both around, and sat on the bed, dragging her down across his lap.

"Bill, _don't_ ," Ginny pleaded, wriggling and kicking her legs wildly. She could feel his erection pressing up through his trouser into her belly. It made her want to giggle, but this was not the time. She did her best to buck against it, to wordlessly indicate that the last thing she wanted was for him to stop.

He seemed to get the message, pulling up the hem of her nightdress roughly to expose her thighs and her knicker-clad arse. He let out a noise of what Ginny assumed was approval as he let his hands skim down her lower back, over her arse, and between her thighs. He hissed as he felt the sodden crotch of her knickers. As he slid his hand up to cup the cheeks of her arse, and started fondling them, Ginny whimpered. Her noises grew louder as his thumb brushing over the flimsy cotton. 

"I've got to, Gin." His words came out in a harsh rasp. "Would you rather Mum did it?"

Ginny had never been spanked in her life, and rarely punished. She was her parents' golden girl, and all her brothers knew it. "N-no," she stammered, wiggling again for his benefit.

"Didn't think so." Another appreciative noise escaped Bill's lips as he began to peel back her knickers, exposing her arse, before removing them completely. "Such a lovely little arse you've got, love. It'll be even nicer once it's been spanked." With that his hand landed on her bottom with a loud 'smack'.

Ginny jumped as the blow landed, biting her lower lip to stifle a cry. Bill was not like anyone else she'd been with in the past; they had been boys, but he was a man. An experienced man who knew precisely what he was doing. She wondered how many other women he'd been with, how many others he'd done things like this with...then pushed the thoughts away to focus on the here and now.

She braced herself on the mattress, pretending to struggle again. "Please, I'm sorry, I won't—"

"No, you won't. Not without my permission." _Smack._ He'd hit her harder this time, making tears come to her eyes. He continued to spank her, each smack harder and faster than the last. He took his time, occasionally pausing to fondle and caress her arse before continuing on.

Finally, the punishment ended. Ginny's arse was sore and throbbing, although the desperate ache between her legs was even worse. Bill relaxed his hold on her, letting her up just enough to perch on his knee.

Tears streamed down Ginny's face, and she sniffled.

"You were a very good girl," he said, his voice soft. "You took that very well." Reaching up, he brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb before letting his fingers trail down her neck, and then her chest. Without asking, he tugged her nightdress up, then over her head, tossing it carelessly on the floor. 

Automatically, her hands flew to her chest, covering her breasts. 

Bill shook his head, then batted her hands away. "Uh uh. Let me see them." He took in her naked body, licking his lips at the sight.

Ginny fought the urge to preen, although she liked the way he was looking at her, the way his lips curled up into a appreciative smirk. She didn't protest when he began to caress her, tweaking and tugging at her aching nipples with thumb and forefinger. Closing her eyes, she allowed the sensation of his hands, warm and strong, on her bare skin to wash over her. 

"Dirty little minx — you like this, don't you,?" Bill murmured. 

She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say, so she just moaned instead, arching her back and pushing her breasts forward into his grasping hands. 

"You know what you do to me," he continued, sliding his fingertips down the length of her arm to grab hold of one hand, and placed it on his crotch. He was hard beneath the fabric of his jeans, and he groaned as Ginny pressed against it. "You make me so bloody hard. You're going to have to do something about it, love."

'I-I am?" Her eyes flew open, giving him her best and most innocent expression. 

"You are," he urged, then leaned in close, his mouth against the shell of her ear. "Suck me." 

His teeth closed around her earlobe, and he bit down lightly. Ginny gasped, and tried to pull away. 

Bill grabbed her, his expression stern once more. "Do I have to spank you again, Ginny, or will you do as you're told?"

This time she mewled in dissent, forcing him to yank her up and flip her over his knees. A few quick swats to her bottom, and she was pleading with him to stop, promising him anything he wanted in return. Thankfully, he relented.

Sinking to her knees in front of him, Ginny made fast work of the buttons on his flies, pulling down Bill's jeans and pants from his thighs to his knees. His cock was long and thick, jutting out from wiry copper curls so like her own, a drop of pre-come glistening on the head. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft, squeezing and stroking him gently. The boys she'd been with in the past had liked when she'd done this — she could only hope that Bill liked it too. 

She flicked her tongue against the head, hearing him groan, savouring the salty taste of his skin. Slowly she slid his cock further into her mouth, applying gentle pressure with her mouth.

Bill's fingers burrowed into her hair, twisting it around his hand, and holding her tightly. Ginny nearly choked when he shoved his cock in deeper, barely giving her space to move. She had thought to toy with him a little bit, trying to regain the upper hand, but it was impossible. She grabbed his hip with her free hand to keep steady while he began to thrust into her mouth over and over again.

A string of filthy suggestions poured from his lips, coming out so fast and furiously that Ginny could barely comprehend his words. Bill slammed in one last time, then pulled out entirely. With a guttural groan, he came, the hot rush of spunk splattering over her breasts and belly.

Bill was breathing heavily, his eyes closed as he relaxed his grip on her. Ginny slipped her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. His lids fluttered open, and he gazed down at her, his expression ecstatic. "Get on all fours," he urged. "Show me that sweet arse again."

Ginny scrambled to do what he asked, shaking in terror and excitement. Bill slid down to join her, his hands stroking her bottom and inner thighs. He let out a hiss as his fingers trailed up her thighs, discovering just how wetter she was than before. He traced along the edges of her lips, then up between the cheeks of her arse, before moving down again. 

He continued to tease her for a few more minutes — although it felt more like an eternity to Ginny— before finally slipping one long finger inside her. Ginny gasped, her hips bucking, and pushed back. 

"Blimey, Ginny, have you got any idea how sexy you are right now?" Bill breathed. He pushed his finger in deep, then slowly drew it out, before thrusting in again. "I'd like to take you right now."

Moaning, Ginny tightened around his finger. She didn't think even Bill could recover that quickly, but if he did...

Leaning over, Bill pressed his lips to the small of her back, his kisses searing into her skin. He kissed along the length of her spine, adding a second finger as he continued to thrust into her. "You'd like it if I fucked you like this, wouldn't you?" he whispered. "Nice and hard. Maybe I will next time — and the time after that – and when Charlie comes home, I can fuck you while you suck him off — you can be our little fuck toy—"

Ginny's hips rocked, all sorts of scenarios involving her oldest brothers flooding into her lust-soaked brain. She moved in a frenzy, moaning and crying and clenching around Bill's hand as he pushed three fingers in. Reaching around her waist, he moved his other hand down, holding her fast. He found her clit, pressing against it...

and every nerve in her body exploded. Her body was wracked with violent shudders as wave after wave of orgasm crashed over her.

She lost her purchase on the floor, collapsing against it with a dull thud. Laying in a boneless heap, she felt Bill hovering over her, then stretching out to press against her as he buried his face in her hair, his lips against her neck.

They lay like that for some time, Ginny relishing the comfort of Bill's weight against her, his arms wrapped around her, and never wanting it to end. Eventually, it had to, and Bill shifted, rolling off her to his side. 

"Gin?" His tone was tentative now, as if none of the previous events had transpired. "You okay?"

She raised her head and turned to face him. He'd become her big brother again, eyes full of concern. "Yeah. You?"

"Of course." Bill was blushing, a far cry from his normal laid back self. "I—I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ginny struggled to sit up, shaking out her hair as she did. "You didn't. I promise."

"It wasn't supposed to go that far," he continued. "But once we started—"

"You just couldn't stop," she chimed in. "I didn't want you to, did I?"

Bill squeezed his eyes shut, looking as though he was deliberating about something important, then said, "You said before that you thought I'd ignored you because you were a girl. It's not like that at all — Ginny, I've been well aware that you're a girl for a very long time. When I left for Egypt, you were just a little kid, but when I came back, well, you were a woman. A beautiful, sexy woman. We couldn't go back to doing the things we used to."

Ginny was surprised by the admission.

"I've wanted you for ages, but...you're my _sister._ " She heard the anguish in his voice. "If I've been distant, it's because I didn't want to cross that line. I didn't want to hurt you. But when I saw you in my room, watched you getting off like that..." His voice trailed off as he drew in another deep breath. "You have no idea what that did to me."

Ginny leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. "You'll have to show me," she murmured. "I want to see."

"Ginny, we can't—"

"We just did," she stated matter-of-factly. "Why shouldn't we do it again?"

"You're my little _sister_ ," he repeated. "You know I'd murder any other bloke who just treated you the way I did."

"So would I." She let out a rueful laugh. "Bill, I don't want any other bloke to treat me like that. Only—only you." As soon as the words came tumbling out, she knew it was the truth. She'd only ever wanted Bill, brother or not, and not any other man. "I don't want to stop. Not now, not ever."

He pressed his forehead against hers, and sighed. "You're mad."

"Tell me you don't want the same thing," she insisted, "and I'll go right now."

"You bloody well _know_ I can't."

"Well then," Ginny said, "we'll find a way. You know I'm very good at getting what I want."

"All too well." Bill heaved another sigh, but he didn't move, his fingers entwining with hers. "And that's a very scary prospect."

"Plenty of purebloods wouldn't think it's wrong," she reasoned, "and your Egyptians—"

Bill snorted. "They're not _my_ Egyptians."

"Well, they had no trouble with relatives getting together, now did they?"

"In theory, no. But we're not Egyptians, and they didn't have to contend with Mum." He tweaked her nose just as he had when she was young, then rolled her onto her back. His eyes roved over her naked body, the ghost of a smile starting to form on his lips. "There really is no denying you when you're lying there looking like _this_." He slid a fingertip down her neck, and between her breasts.

"I suppose not." She hooked her arm around his neck, dragging his head down to hers for a long, lingering kiss. 

"We'll sort something out," Bill murmured, though whether he was trying to reassure her or himself, Ginny didn't know. "I can't keep avoiding you until you go back to school in September."

"We will." She sniggered, then added "Did you mean what you said about Charlie joining in?" She certainly hoped so – after all, Charlie _was_ her second favourite brother. 

There was a pause, and she felt Bill tense. "We'll talk about _that_ another time."

"Oh, we will, will we?" Ginny couldn't help but be intrigued – aside from Charlie, there were all Bill's magazines to consider. She wanted to know which ones he really liked, and whether there were other, more fascinating things that turned him on that she hadn't discovered yet. She couldn't wait to find out.

"We'll talk about a lot of things. But not right now," he said softly.

Ginny could feel Bill getting hard again, his cock nudging against her hip. Their talk could wait. "No, not now," she agreed, then allowed him to silence her with another impassioned kiss. It was definitely going to be a very intriguing summer.


End file.
